music helped me to be a great ninja!
by Panda-ahoy
Summary: what if after 2 1/2 years of training, naruto doesn't only achieve power as a ninja but a musician too, applying music to his fighting. and not only that, he can easily make someone fall for him. naruanko naruxanko,,
1. Chapter 1: what's this music?

"**Music helped me to be a great ninja!"**

_**Chapter 1: What is this "music"?**_

It was very warm and normal day in Konohagakure no sato, but eventually this day isn't your average one because it is the return of the number one most surprising ninja in Konoha, it is the return of the blonde jinchuuriki.

There are two figures walking closer to the gates of the village. The taller one that easily recognized by almost every shinobi in Konoha, he is one of the legendary Sannin of Konoha, Jiraiya the great toad sage. Nothing changes with himself physically. Then he have a companion by his side, his looks can only be describe as a handsome hunk. He has a semi long blonde messy hair that made his look hotter, some of his hair locks cover up his one eye but it is still visible. His outfit is a black shirt with a white cloth surrounding half of his upper body the end of the cloth is tied in a spiral pin located at the upper left of his chest making' it lock with his shirt ang thus making the cloth have a curve shape outline. It is also noticeable that he wore a very beautiful necklace (of course, you know it already what it is., right??.,.hehe). He has black baggy pants that have several pockets in it. A kunai pouch in his right leg, a shuriken pouch attach to his belt at the back and a typical shinobi sandals.

"Hey ero-sennin, are we there yet?" ask Uzumaki Naruto to his teacher these past two and half years.

"I told you not to call me that, gaki; we are still a mile or two far if you want we could run?" state Jiraiya the brilliant teacher of Naruto.

"Nah, I prefer walking. You know I'm damn nervous and excited in a way" said Naruto in a way that you could notice his nervous.

Izumo and Kotetsu are now guarding the south gate of Konoha. It is one of their normal and tiring guarding day until they saw two figures walking closer to the gates.

"Oi, Kotetsu come here there are two people coming, check who are they!" said Izumo

Kotetsu ran towards the gates from their post. While he is scanning the figures coming he first saw the taller man that he recognized immediately when he did confirm that it's the legendary Sannin. He almost let the binoculars fell off from his grasp of it but he instantly grab a hold of it again turn his gaze to the next person, he can't be mistaken it is one of his respected ninja, Uzumaki Naruto, ever since the boy start showing his abilities to each every mission he accomplish it started from the chuunin exams where he displayed his power and of course his determination. His thoughts we're just cut out by a pat on his shoulder by his friend.

"are?"

"Oi, Kotetsu are you alright? You look shocked." asked the worried Izumo

"huh..no I'm fine" answered Kotetsu

"okay…so who are they??"

"it's Jiraiya-sama and Uzumaki Naruto" stated Kotetsu

"…."silence

"honto?"

"honto.."

"okay…..go call Hokage-sama and inform her the arrival of Jiraiya the toad sage and Uzumaki Naruto!" command Izumo

"wakarimashta(sp?)"

At the Hokage office:

knock, knock, knock

"come in" answer the very beautiful and still young at heart Godaime Hokage

After the reply has been voiced out a sound of opening door echoed in the whole room after that it only revealed a woman with black hair, wearing a black kimono and the most noticeable thing in her is that she's carrying a large pile of PAPER! After the revelation you could only see a dumbfound hokage wearing a gloomy ambience around her. After Shizune, the ever caring apprentice of the blonde kage, place the stock of paperwork on top of the hokage then after 10 seconds of gloominess. 10…9..8..7…6…5…4…3…2…1..(enk!!)

"WHAT THE HELL! I THOUGHT THAT IT'S THEM ALREADY INSTEAD IT'S REPLACED BY THIS DAMN PAPERWORK!!!!!!!"protest by the godaime. Her outrage only been cut off by a simple.

"yo!"greeted by the two who just entered the office by means of the window. She ten tend to face the greeters.

"don't be so irritated with your paperwork, Baa-chan, because in some way I'm sure you'll miss it when I'm already the hokage!"said the blonde shinobi with a grin plastered on his face.

SMACK!

"itaiiiii!!!!"

"don't call me that, gaki!"

"oh sure Tsunade-CHAN" emphasizing the suffix.

" you sure still beautiful as usual no wonder that my heart is beating faster." State Naruto with a grin that can make even a guy fluster which makes the blonde hokage blush even a little.

"JI-RA-I-YA!!!!!what did you do to my otouto?!!"ask the raging Tsunade with a fist raising ready to punch her former teammate.

"no,no,no..i didn't do any-"

boom

"I know it's your fault..(dusting his hands together)"

"ano sa..tsu-chan the truth is that I mean it…ero-sennin doesn't concern in my actions.." state Naruto while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. That statement made Tsunade blush again.

"same goes for you, Shizune-ne..-chan I mean..hehe" with a foxy grin still on his face, making Shizune blush too.

"sigh enough of that crap Naruto, we're only here to inform her what happened to our trip not giving them one of your compliment!"Jiraiya said while picking himself up after a hard punch from Tsunade that ended up his whole body plastered on the wall

"yah.,yah…well anyway I know you don't need me with the explaining so I'm just going to eat at icharaku's,kay?"said naruto.

"got it, after two hours meet me at the gates of training ground 44."

"huh,nande?"

"just meet me there, I have a surprise for you"

"Okay, ja ne shiz-chan, tsu-chan"naruto said with a gesture of a flying kiss to everyone. Then he quickly leaves in a swirl of leaves.

"sigh what happened to naruto?you better explain it immediately" asked a concerned Tsunade she knew something must have happened to make his unofficial little brother act that way.

"well, it just happened when……"

Flashback no jutsu!!1 ½ years before:

It was a fine day for a small village that day, it was Saturday so many families and friends take their day off and enjoy things just as much as our two characters. Jiraiya and naruto are srolling down town to enjoy their "no training holiday!" ,to buy themselves some souvenir items or for Jiraiya another "no disturbance on peeping day!". They were having window shopping at first when they notice a band playing in the town square that making a large crowd little by little it of course perked the attention of the blond. He's curious why these people are giving attention to those sound makers. He roamed the stage that is in the center he drifted his gazed towards the banner that says "Oscar's very first battle of the band!"[well,,readers it's a not existing contest,, my head doesn't function right now to think of a good name! please bare with me!!!!!!( ;).

'Band? What's that? Is it a new kind of fighters? But if they are fighters why are they producing such nice sounds?' thought the blonde. Band seems a foreign term for him. so he did the best thing, ask it.

"ei, ero-sennin what's a band? And why are they producing such beautiful sounds? What are those?"ask naruto with a glint of curiosity in his eyes.

"Whoa, gaki, one y one only,hmmm..to answer your questions gaki why don't we go first at a shop near here that knows more about than me. There is a music store around this block so we could get some info about it." Said Jiraiya in a very genius manner a tone use by people that knew everything, but deep inside his head.

'the truth is I don't know anything about this aside from it is good and came from western countries, hell I don't like this gaki to think I'm just a dumb old fart that didn't know anything about modern stuffs! Hell no!' Jiraiya praise himself for being a genius that time for what he did. Inside his head you could see a overwhelmed Jiraiya laughing maniacally or in short getting crazy.

So the two searched for that music store they easily found it. When they entered the shop they are amazed with the stuff in it, there you could see several instruments like drum sets, guitars, bass guitars, piano, beat box , gadgets for music like an i-pod and many more. As soon as the bell rang indicating a customer a very beautiful, gorgeous, voluptuous and simply hot woman greeted them.

"Konichiwa! What can I do for you?" ask the sexy woman. She has long blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She has white tank top that has a design of a skull in it with a pink plain neck tie, a black mini skirt that has red stripe patterns with some chain attach to one side of it and for her shoes she wore a hi-cut shoes.

"oh,we're jus-"

"umm.,we would only like to know what this band and what is the strange sound they produce?"ask a very curious naruto he cut in first cause he knew that something could go wrong if his super pervert sensei will do the talking most specially with this kind of woman.

"ohh..is that so?? I could say that your not from here. Well we start first with music…………"the woman started explaining what is this foreign thing for them. Miraculously Jiraiya paid attention to the whole explanation, of course he will not miss this new knowledge and also it can't be helped that he has interest with the woman.

After 3 hours of explaining what music is, how is it produce, different genres of music and so much more. Even it takes hours of explaining and demonstration you could see that they didn't got bored at all, in fact every passing minute their interest grew and grew.

"so that's all..i hope you appreciate this art that I like." finished Yumi with a smile on her face

"are you joking? I'd love to know more about it and to know how to play these instrument, could you teach me this stuff in three days yumi-chan!?"asking with a activated puppy eyes!

'kaWaii!!!!!!'thought yumi.

"I can, i could only teach you the basics because of the amount of time. I need your full day for me to teach you, is that alright naruto-kun?"

"ummm...jiraiya-sensei can i?" with a tone of playfulness

"yeah, of course you could naruto! I'm a bad sensei if I will not let my precious student to learn this youthful kind of art!"said Jiraiya with a nice guy pose.'haha!! of course gaki so that I could take a break and peep all I want and I could also flirt with this sexy babe!' after that he laugh maniacally. Everyone sweatdropped with his antics.

Flashback no jutsu: kai!

Jiraiya drools while he remember those things. then…….

SMACK

"itaii!!why did you do that!huhu" protest Jiraiya while rubbing his baby bump on top of his head and has tears leaking from his eyes comically.

"YOUR DROOLING! DAMN IT!"said Tsunade

"anyways, when he master how to play different instruments, he really did became stronger. His rhythm in taijutsu is incomparable even with Gai without weights I know he could cope. Ever since then he became more calm and flirty. I often heard him play some notes and the only thing I could say is that his amazing. That's why I experimented with it. I let him played in front of a couple of people before he played I told him when he sing put as much message or command you like them to do. And the result is it worked they all dance my toad sage dance, it's unbelievable" state Jiraiya.

Tsunade was shock to know about what she heard even Shizune was shock.

"so you mean, this "music" your saying it paid a lot of help or change in your student this past 1 ½ year? I would like to see it."said Tsunade

"sure, I'm planning on doing that, hehe. But before that i forgot that naruto has a gift for you, I knew he will forgot about it" said Jiraiya while taking out a gift wrapped box.

"be sure that it isn't a pervert trick or else" while showing her fist.

"of course Tsunade-hime! here! open it up."

She accepts it slowly while giving Jiraiya a death glare informing him that if that is joke he'll be a dead meat! Then she read the card attach to it that says " to" my tsu-chan and shiz-chan, this is my presents for you! Love you always! From: Uzumaki Naruto" then she gradually open it when the wrapper is gone she open the box. It contains two full set I-POD VIDEO, a pink one and a black one.

"What is this?" ask Tsunade while handing Shizune her, a pink i-pod with a small box for it's set.

"it's a i-pod, you should be glad! It's damn expensive! But that gaki insist to buy 50 full set of it"

"ahh okay, teach us how to use it later. Then when can I see him perform?"asked Tsunade

"Later, at the forest of death. Be there after an hour, you too, Shizune!" he said before 'SWISH' he left with a swirl of leaves

whoAh! First chappie taz na!!

haha,,sorry if you don't like my fic,,it's my second..so please get easy on me!!well anyways I'm planning to make it a 5 chap fic only because of my sched,,

ja ne!!

-death anghel06!!


	2. Chapter 2:performance!

Hey guys thanks for the reviews,,and I'm sorry if I didn't make naru sing Japanese..cause I didn't know what to choose…please give me some Japanese songs if you like. And with the ninja world didn't know music because they only know music that is called hogaku. And to make naruto be unique. And music from the west is just blooming there in my story.

Thanks for the review!

"**Music helped me to be a great ninja!"**

_**Chapter 2: Performance!**_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Anko was walking in town, she's kind of drunk because it's November 11 (I just made this up) this is the date when her hebi teacher betray Konoha and of course her. Since that day, it's like her whole world turn upside down, some of her friends change their attitude towards her or they just avoid getting close to her. This made her create a mask to hide her true feelings and to also hinder other people to get through her. Only few people new what she truly feels but not totally, one of them are Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Ibiki and even Kakashi. Her mask always smile, shows a personality that's like a happy-go-lucky bitch but deep down inside every time she walk down town and heard murmurings like "snake bitch" and alike she always felt like she was being stab at the back by a poisoned kunai that always penetrating through her heart that cause her much pain. So she decided to release her anger by drinking a lot of sake but she still can't forget those bad memories out of her, so she decided the best thing to do, she'll get all out in an area where she could freely express her feeling. And that place will be "the forest of death". That is the only place where she could liberally do our say things she truly feel. But it just isn't her day because there will be a hindrance or we could just say a life changing experience will start once she decided to go to that forest.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Naruto is on his way to the forest gates when he notices a paper.

'gaki,

Meet me at the tower immediately after you read this. I'm sure you'll like my surprise.

Great toad sage,

Jiraiya-sama! (with a kero keroppi drawn on it as a sign)'

"SIGH who would thought that the super pervert Jiraiya is an avid fan of kero keroppi…tsk,tsk,tsk. Might as well be going" he then went to the gate and open it but…

SWISH he was struck when a flying kunai sent directly at him. he didn't know what went to him that his presence of mind was suddenly gone because of it he didn't do anything to avoid it. The kunai cut through his skin enough to draw blood. With enough reflexes left or at least gain, so he tries to turn around and shout at that person! But was again struck when a presence arrive at his back merely only centimeters away form him.

"you know it's dangerous for a gaki like you to be here." In a dangerous and seductive voice.

After a few seconds of composing himself, he immediately replied to that voice.

"hmm..but miss if that forest is already dangerous then I'm super dangerous." After that he shun shin'd(sp?) to the back of the woman. He immediately look at her face to know who she was, after seconds of examining he remembered that it was his 2nd chuunin exam protocol.

"oh…If it wasn't my favorite chuunin exam protocol, akon-san"

She immediately turn and smack him in the head!smack

"baka! It's anko not akon!!!who the fuck are yo-" she didn't have the time to continue when she realize that it is the fox kid. She still remember him because she is one of the few who saw the pain in his eyes the same pain as hers, but when she looked at him right now the pain that she saw last time was now gone. It's not unknown to her that the Uzumaki kid was training with the legendary toad Sannin, so what is the cause that made his pain lessen.' I guess being away from the hated glares of the village is good for him' she thought but was cut off when a hand was waving in front of him.

"hey anko-chan, daijobou(sp)?"

"hmm..oh..nothing, what are you doing here anyways, gaki?"

"well, ero-sennin has a surprise for me inside. So I'm going there to know what it is."

"[smirk are you sure, gaki? I'm sure you can't survive that forest. Do you want some company?"

"tshh..going there is just easy you know, but how could I refuse with an offer from a very lovely and sexy kunoichi like you, Anko-chan!" with that he held her hand and started running through the forest until they reach the tower.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

At the tower:

"Oi! Jiraiya are you sure he'll like it here?"

"of course!!,just stay there, okay?"

creek

"he's coming"

"okay"

"….footstep.."

They are walking through the stadium the only thing anko and naruto notice is that there is a big scroll with a letter paste on it at the floor. They quickly went there and read the letter.

'naruto,

Gaki, this is my surprised for you. I think you forgot about what you said to me about 'wishing to perform at Konoha in a stadium'. So go perform well! I'll be watching!

(kero kerropi sign!)'

"who is this 'kero keropi sign'?"asked anko

"sighit's ero-sennin" with that she twitched a little with the idea of Jiraiya being addicted to the said cartoon. She watch him unrolled the scroll and unseal it with a puff of smoke instruments with weird cords and boxes appear. With full curiosity in her she asked naruto about it.

"gaki, what are you doing?"

"just watch anko-chan"

With that he created 5 clones, the two set the lightings and the cords while the three have different outfits. Then the three clones and naruto made their way to there designated places and started tuning their instruments. After a minute of getting ready the real naruto stand infront of the mic stand and announce.

"Konichiwa minna-san, watashiwa naru dess, and today you'll here the greatest performance ever. First of all I would like to dedicate this to my anko-chan, with all of the sorrow you feel, don't forget that there are still some friends that cares for you. Like me, I'll always be there for you."

With that anko was of guard with his speech so the expression in her is mixed, with happiness, sorrow, love and others. After his speech the clone who holds the guitar started playing some notes, then the intro came.

(the red jumpsuit apparatus- your guardian angel)

_When I see your smile _

_tears roll down my face _

_I can't replace. _

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out _

_how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul, _

_and I know ill find deep inside me, I can be the one._

They can't believe it his voice is so calm, assuring and warm. It's like his voice and words just tell his message "I will all protect you with my whole heart and life". It makes them all feel important and all.

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever _

_I'll be there for you through it all, _

_even if saving you sends me to heaven. _

_it's ok. it's ok. it's ok._

_And seasons are changing and waves are crashing _

_and stars are falling all for us _

_days grow longer and nights grow shorter _

_I can show you I'll be the one. _

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever. _

_I'll be there for you through it all, _

_even if saving you sends me to heaven. _

With this he got the mic out of its stand went to anko and held her hand and put it at his chest where his heart is located. Anko was surprised with this, she hadn't felt this feeling for a long time, the feeling of being love not only as a friend but someone special.

_Girl you're my _

_you're my _

_my true love _

_my whole heart _

_please don't throw that away. _

He then let go her hand and went to the center again.

_Cause I'm here, for you _

_please don't walk away and _

_please tell me you'll stay, stay... _

_Use me as you will _

_pull my strings just for a thrill _

_and I know ill be okay _

_though my skies are turning gray. _

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever _

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_even if saving you sends me to heaven. _

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever _

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_even if saving you sends me to heaven._

When he finished his song, he noticed that there are actually four who is watching him. it's Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya and anko.

"arigatou gozaimasu minna-san. That song is entitled your guardian angel. Then after a heart warming song I'll perfprm a song for my tsu-chan and shiz-chan. This song is entitled slip out."(yeah, yeah. It's the song from beck. Well I can't find a nice Japanese song in my files. It's mostly from anime so. Please bare with it.)

With that the drums started the count after three beat the song started.

_I don't know since when I changed to such a cold-hearted guy._

_I have to warm this frozen icy lonely heart to thaw._

_I like being wrapped with warmness more than anything else for sure._

_I'm gonna make my coming days to be filled with laughter and joy._

_I let myself down that I'm more cruel than I thought I would be._

_I'm just a looser who ends up by caring for my soul._

_I've become a man from a kid and now turn back to a kid again._

_I can now show and give my love a little more than before._

_Sorrow is what I hate but it's grown my sensations._

_Regrets taught me how to make any hard decisions._

_Peace is always by my side but I've never felt it once._

_Love is not the word only for the sweet romance._

_Well I'm scared, scared, scared, scared to death._

_And I'm scared to keep on going on my way._

_Well I'm scared, scared, scared, scared to death._

_And I'll tell myself I'm special till the end._

_Recalling my torn broken, aching heart of these long days._

_And all the memories I wanted to forget for making leaps._

_Recalling, aching, breaking, crying, making sure to me._

_And I take all and grin at my future on the way._

_Sorrow is what I hate but it's grown my sensations._

_Regrets taught me how to make any hard decisions._

_Peace is always by my side but I've never felt it once._

_Love is not the word only for the sweet romance._

_Well I'm scared, scared, scared, scared to death._

_And I'll tell myself I'm special till the end._

_I've become a man from a kid and now turn back to a kid again._

_I can now show and give my love a little more than before._

After he finished the song all of them started to give him a loud applause which he open heartedly thanked.

"thank you for listening! I wish that I made you all happy with my music!"

After that they all gathered in the centered and all congratulate him and compliment him. after the explanation and various stories about music and his songs they all plan that eating in a restaurant will be a great gift or reward for a great performance. With that they all planned on going at a 5 star hotel at dinner.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

yAtta!!2nd chappie finished!!,,,please give me some of your ideas for the next chappie!!

ja ne!!

-death anghel06!!


	3. Chapter 3:run!

huhu..guysz...i love you all..

sorry for the tardiness!!'i got lost in the road of life'

**Chapter 3: run..**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**ooooooo**

As the sun drifts its way to sleep leaving a tainted sky above konoha, it

was at this time of that day the concert of a certain blond in a very

hidden stadium made its end.

So right now Anko and Naruto is making their way outside the forest,

chattering with each other and trying to catch up some happenings these

past few years.

"WHAT??you and kakashi-sensei dated each other?!"asked the bemused

blond. For him it's a mind blowing news!, that's why even though our blond

here is a changed man he couldn't help but burst-out by the sheer thought

of anko-chan and kakashi-sensei being together!!

Anko couldn't help but chuckle _'same old naruto'_ was in her thought.

"yeah,well it never worked out though,we only lasted a week and then we

broke up,hehe...then whenever i tell people about us they never could

believe it.hahaha"

"it only natural you know!"

"huh? how come?"

"well,i really can't imagine a pervert like kakashi and a nympho like you on

bed!it's gross!"

"eiww!!damn you shithead bastard..i didn't even want to imagine it! and FYI

im not a nympho!you hentai!!"while pointing an accusing finger on naruto

"hey, im not a pervert,you...you...SNAKE BITCH!"

o.o



silence fell upon them...you can notice that as those forbidden words came

out a sudden sick feeling welled upon anko.._'snake...bitch?so he's like _

_everyone.._'was the thought that is lingering on her mind..she instantly lower

her head..

_'uh-oh...did i just said something wrong?,stupid naruto'_..a chibi naruto is

smacking himself.

while anko was dead on his tracks and not moving the tension between

wells up!,Because he knew he was the one at fault he decided he will be

the one to cut the silence and if he did something wrong he would most

likely apologized.so he asked.

"umm..ano,anko-chan,daijobou dess ka??".he slowly touch her shoulder

and let her see his face..the touch made anko startled and slightly jump.

_'oh fuck!,of course she's not feeling well..that's why you're asking _

_right!!,ugh..dumb naru!!'_



while he's mentally berating himself. Anko regain his footing after 10

seconds or so with these she made a run for it..

she doesn't know why. She only did it because its what she always do, run

whenever those situations come up.

on her head:

_'he is the same with them..!'_

_'he called me a snake bitch!'_

_'does he hate me?'_

_'why do i care if he hates me?i barely know him!'_

with the confusion she's facing it made her run even faster and

Unconsciously tears are welling up in her eyes and it soon fell..

she run while crying.

with our fave blond:

He was now searching for Anko. After good half hour of searching around

the forest it's still no sign from anko.

_'shit,shit,shit,..he's angry because i called her a bitch.. i should have known _

_that this will happen!'_

_'anko-chan,im so sorry.'_

then something caught naruto's attention...

he know what it is..he heard crying..

and fighting?..

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**0000000000000**

voting poll:

do you want a threesome??

yes or no??

votes are up until june!!

guys..i don't want to explain why im so late!!,i just don't like right...so man

problems and such..

yea i know..this chappie sucks,anyweiz..i want to thank all of you guys!!

most especially those who reviewed me..:

renegade 156-yeah,your totally right!

,hacker grey-yes of course and it will be a huge ACCIDENT!!

Davethedark-hehe,gomen..i can't update soon.,

Seimika-ei,hows your friend doing??

Archontic-thanks!

Dark spiderman- all I can say is that I love you!!haha

and those alerts/faves by:

1. AngelicWrath

2. DARK SPIDERMAN

3. Destinyends

4. FlamedBenevolence

5. Gara-the-American-EroSennin

6. HentiKitsune

7. Masashi5920

8. Pocky Obsession

9. Ryu no nekomata

10. Sharem



11. The Dragon Blood Guard

12. The Triforce

13. Train1

14. dragonrider666

15. gunner3000

16. inferno of darkness

17. psychojuggalo

18. senior fluffy

19. straylight69

20. taylor420

21. xXkawaii-chanXx

and

1. DARK SPIDERMAN

2. FanOfManyAnime

3. Seimika

4. The Triforce

5. Twig4

6. armis

7. renegade156

8. scman87

9. yoruichi-chan

10. zankira seso

aww i know its short,but it can't be helped i've only done this for an hour.

anyweixz i would love your ideas on the story..

next: sorry

ja na,

deathanghel06


End file.
